¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy, Donnie?
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "-¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy, Donnie? -Eh... ¿que no se experimentan líquidos desconocidos en uno mismo?" Una idea que me asaltó al ver uno de los trailers de "Out of the Shadows".


**Cuando vi el segundo tráiler de TMNT: Out of the Shadows, hubo una escena que me llamó mucho la atención, más que nada por ilógica.**

 **Vamos a ver, se supone que Donatello es el listo de la familia, el científico, debería tener un método de investigación de sustancias extrañas que no implicase ECHARSE UN POCO EN LA MANO A VER QUÉ PASA. ¿A quién se le ocurre?**

 **Aunque bueno, supongo que en la peli sí que hará algún tipo de prueba previa… No parece que esto que escribo sea lo que vaya a ocurrir, pero meh, me apetecía escribirlo. Lo siento, Donnie.**

 **Buenas, me llamo Drake Rhapsody y, justo el día del estreno de "Out of the Shadows", os presento:**

 **¿Qué Hemos Aprendido Hoy, Donnie?**

Al principio, cuando dejó caer la gotita de mutágeno sobre la piel desnuda de su mano izquierda, no sintió nada.

Después, un temblor empezó a agitar el miembro.

Una sensación de entumecimiento se desplegó en finas líneas desde el punto exacto donde la gota había hecho contacto, durmiendo su mano y sus tres dedos.

Que de pronto eran cinco.

Movió la extremidad de un lado a otro, despacio, observando maravillado los dos dedos de más.

–… puede volvernos humanos –dijo, terminando la frase que había empezado justo antes.

Michelangelo observó aquella mano casi humana con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta en una muda exclamación de sorpresa. El genio de la familia estaba convencido de que sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano pequeño en aquel momento.

–Si fuésemos humanos ya no tendríamos que ocultarnos aquí abajo –dijo la tortuga de naranja, confirmando sus teorías.

La mano permaneció en medio de todos ellos, cinco dedos largos que se flexionaban por turnos, a medida que Donatello probaba las articulaciones.

–Fascinante… –murmuró el joven genio.

–¿Puedes hacer más, Don? –preguntó Raphael.

–Puedo intentarlo –respondió, valorando con cuidado sus opciones –. Se trata de una sustancia ajena a nuestro sistema, un elemento desconocido. Parece contener algo similar a las células madre, capaz de replicar orgánulos y tejidos a partir de los originales… me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas, ya sabéis… para asegurarme de que es seguro a largo plazo.

Leonardo, que no había intervenido en toda la conversación, le miró incrédulo:

–¿Te has echado por encima una cosa que ni siquiera sabías si era peligrosa? –le recriminó –. ¿Estás loco? ¡Creí que tú eras el listo, Donnie!

–¡Eh, no te metas con él! –le defendió Michelangelo –. Donnie sabe lo que hace. ¿Verdad, Donnie?

Donatello evitó mirarle, porque sabía que su hermano mayor tenía razón.

No era la primera vez que experimentaba con algo en su propia carne, sin embargo, porque ¿qué otra forma tenía de saber cómo reaccionaban ciertas sustancias?

Volvió a mirar su mano de cinco dedos, impaciente por ver cómo funcionaba con aquellos apéndices extra. Conocía la teoría, pero estaba deseando poner todo lo que sabía acerca de las manos humanas en práctica.

…

Aquella noche, frente a unas pizzas en casa de April, y tras haberle explicado el porqué de la mano cuasi humana de Donatello, se expusieron varias estrategias a seguir para lidiar con aquellos dos nuevos mutantes.

Raphael, por supuesto, quería plantarles cara de frente, sin titubeos, sin planes y sin chorradas.

Los planes de Michelangelo escalaban en inventiva casi tanto como en invalidez a medida que iba sugiriéndolos, y la táctica de Leonardo se apoyaba demasiado en el refugio de la noche para el gusto de sus hermanos.

Donatello no decía nada, y no porque no tuviese un montón de ideas en la cabeza; desde media tarde, su mano izquierda había empezado a darle problemas. Primero había sido un temblor sin importancia, que Donatello atribuyó a su habitual falta de sueño. Después, leves pinchazos como de diminutas agujas, espaciados en el tiempo. Tampoco le dio importancia, hasta que la frecuencia y la intensidad de los mismos comenzó a aumentar, y el temblor se hizo tal que apenas podía cerrar los dedos en torno a sus herramientas.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para trepar por la escalera de incendios hasta la ventana de April, apenas una hora antes.

En aquel momento, con sus hermanos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la joven, lo único que se le ocurrió fue mantener la mano bajo la misma, para no asustarles; se encargaría del problema tan pronto como volviesen a casa, no había necesidad de preocupar a nadie.

Cuando el dolor de los pinchazos comenzó a parecer el producido por un _tazzer_ , Donatello se mordió el interior del labio inferior, concentrándose en aislar el dolor e ignorarlo, tal y como le había enseñado Splinter.

No era fácil, sobre todo porque el temblor estaba provocando que la mesa se moviera ligeramente. Por suerte, todo el mundo creyó que se trataba de Michelangelo y su incapacidad de estarse quieto, y nadie miró debajo para ver de quién se trataba realmente.

–¿Donnie?

Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que April le había preguntado algo, y buscó desesperadamente cualquier signo que le indicase qué había sido.

April se dio cuenta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, preocupada:

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió. Iba a decir algo más, pero un pinchazo le hizo fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz durante un segundo. Si la joven no hubiese estado mirándole, ese gesto habría pasado desapercibido.

–¡Donatello! –exclamó la joven, levantándose para correr a su lado –. Es la mano, ¿verdad?

Se hizo el silencio en torno a la mesa y Donatello empezó a sentirse incómodo.

–Estoy bien –dijo, pero April no le creyó.

–Enséñamela, Don –exigió, como una madre que le pide a su hijo que le muestre las manos a ver si están limpias.

Sabiendo que era un gesto totalmente infantil, la tortuga le mostró la mano. La derecha.

–No te hagas el listo, genio –bufó entonces Raphael, y de un tirón sacó a la luz su mano izquierda.

Hasta Michelangelo pareció olvidar su pizza.

La extremidad estaba hinchada, trémula y surcada por venitas y tendones tensos, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su propietario para soltarse.

–¿A esto llamas tú estar bien? –exclamó su hermano de rojo.

Donatello liberó el brazo de un violento tirón y se levantó de golpe, apretando las mandíbulas para no gritar de dolor. La silla cayó hacia atrás.

–¡Estoy bien! –exclamó –. No es nada, investigaré sobre ello cuando volvamos a casa…

–Por supuesto que lo vas a investigar –replicó Leonardo –. Nos vamos ahora mismo. ¡Don! –le regañó cuando abrió la boca para protestar –. He dicho ahora mismo. Mikey, llama a Master Splinter, que vaya preparando la Sala de las Agujas.

–¡De acuerdo!

April abrió la ventana y se apartó del camino para que Leonardo pudiese pasar primero. Miró con tristeza cómo el líder escrutaba la oscuridad, buscando algún posible enemigo y trazando mentalmente la ruta más segura hasta la alcantarilla.

–¿Puedo acompañaros? –preguntó –. A lo mejor puedo ayudaros en algo…

Lo cierto era que no le apetecía quedarse sola, no con todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad: el justiciero de la máscara de hockey, los dos nuevos mutantes, Karai, el retorno de Shredder…

Leonardo le devolvió la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

–¿ _Sensei_? –decía en aquel instante Michelangelo por teléfono –. Vamos para casa, hemos tenido un problemilla…

–Lo siento, April, pero aquí estás a salvo –respondió el líder. Luego giró la cabeza hacia sus hermanos –. Esto no tiene pinta de ser agradable y no quiero que lo veas.

En ese momento, como conjurado por estas palabras, Donatello emitió un sonido estrangulado y se dobló en dos, apretando la mano izquierda contra su plastrón.

Michelangelo dejó caer el teléfono sin acordarse de cortar la llamada. El aparato retransmitió eficazmente al otro lado de la línea el jaleo de voces y de pies que corrían:

–¡¿Don?!

–¡Donnie!

Donatello cayó de rodillas y habría acabado de bruces en el suelo de no ser por la rápida intervención de Michelangelo; colándose entre los cuerpos de April y sus hermanos, se arrodilló junto a Donatello y le sostuvo por los hombros:

–Donnie, ¿qué pasa? –exclamó, alarmado –. ¿Estás bien?

–No –farfulló el joven genio –. Quema… arde como el infierno…

La siguiente oleada de dolor hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas. Parpadeó y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de mantener la compostura. Aunque no lo pareciera, su cabeza repasaba a toda velocidad todo lo que había observado de anómalo en aquella sustancia. Fórmulas y cálculos se mezclaban en su cabeza, posibles combinaciones y reacciones, todo ello para llegar a la conclusión…

–¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Leonardo –. Dinos qué hacer para ayudarte…

… de que no había nada que hacer por el momento.

Salvo aguantar.

Aun sujeto por Michelangelo, se giró hacia su hermano mayor que, pese a su habitual estoicismo, estaba a punto de perder la calma.

–N-nada –trató de decir –. No podemos hacer nada… supong-¡ARG! –se apretó la muñeca con más fuerza y emitió un siseo a medida que el dolor remitía y se preparaba para volver –. Supongo que… sólo tenemos… oh, maldita sea, cómo DUELE… sólo… esperar a que se pase el efect-OH JODER.

Volvió violentamente la cabeza hacia un lado y mordió las tiras de cuero que mantenían la mochila sujeta a su caparazón, dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

Aquella fue la primera vez que alguien oyó una palabrota escapar de labios de Donatello, pero no fue la última que escupió entre los dientes apretados durante esa noche

Olvidados todos los planes, la familia Hamato ( _Hogo'sha_ incluida), rodeó a Donatello, cada uno de ellos sugiriendo algo con lo que calmarle. Y Donatello, arrodillado en el suelo del salón, negaba todas las ideas, demasiado ocupado conteniendo los gritos como para contarles que no sabía qué reacción podía causar la mezcla de algún analgésico con el mutágeno. En el mejor de los casos no haría efecto ninguno. En el peor, podría explotar.

Y la mano cada vez estaba peor; temblaba incontrolablemente, hinchada y abrasadora al tacto. Los dos dedos extra que el mutágeno había geminado de los suyos empezaban a acercarse al miembro del que habían salido.

La tortura fue lenta; una hora más tarde, la piel de los dedos se fusionaba despacio, mientras Donatello hacía tremendos esfuerzos para no gritar. Respirando pesadamente por la nariz, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Michelangelo.

Cuando el labio inferior, que el genio había estado mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a sangrar, alguien le abrió la boca a la fuerza para meterle una cuchara de madera entre los dientes.

La fusión de la carne fue peor que la de la piel; ya no era solo la mano de Donatello lo que temblaba, todo su cuerpo se agitaba con violentos espasmos. April, que había tomado la mano derecha de su amigo entre las suyas, ahogó un grito y trató de retirarla cuando la tortuga, con una convulsión provocada por una nueva oleada de dolor, apretó tan fuerte que creyó que le había triturado todos los huesos.

–¡Don! –exclamó, aguantando las lágrimas Los ojos marrón-verdoso la miraron por encima del hombro de Michelangelo, desorbitados, y la joven notó cómo la mano la soltaba… para cerrarse en un puño sobre el caparazón de su hermano, clavándose las uñas en la palma. Una gota de sangre asomó entre los nudillos –. Donnie cielo, aguanta…Respira hondo… vamos, puedes hacerlo… –tomó entre las manos la cara de la tortuga de morado, que estaba empapada en lágrimas y sudor –. Mírame… Don, Donnie, ¡Mírame!

Michelangelo seguía abrazando a su hermano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y hablándole con voz tranquila, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos de dolor que ya apenas podía contener.

Entonces, cuando parecía que lo peor había pasado, les llegó el turno a los huesos.

La cuchara crujió y se rompió.

Donatello se quedó rígido en brazos de su hermano, y permaneció así durante diez angustiosos segundos.

Después, todo el barrio retumbó con un aullido de dolor que poco tenía de humano.

Michelangelo gritó cuando los dientes de su hermano, que ya no era capaz de pensar ni razonar, se cerraron sobre su hombro.

–¡MIKEY!

–¡DONNIE!

Raphael y Leonardo gritaron a la vez, ambos nombres mezclados sin saber quién los había gritado. Entre los dos separaron a sus dos hermanos pequeños y apretaron a Donatello contra el suelo, sujetándole los brazos y las piernas, casi aplastándole el plastrón, impidiendo que se hiciese daño a sí mismo o a otros.

Michelangelo se apartó con la mano en el hombro, donde se veía la impronta sanguinolenta de todos los dientes de su hermano. Impotente, April sólo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca para tratar de contener los sollozos y las lágrimas.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exclamó una voz desde la ventana abierta.

Ni Raphael ni Leonardo oyeron a su maestro por encima de los ensordecedores gritos de Donatello, pero April sí lo hizo. Se volvió hacia Splinter con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero el roedor ya se había hecho cargo de la situación con un simple vistazo; se adelantó y, alzando sus dos patas delanteras, hundió los dedos en varios puntos tras la cabeza de Donatello, en la nuca, entre los hombros y por el brazo izquierdo.

El alarido de dolor murió en la garganta del joven genio. Los ojos se quedaron en blanco, instantes antes de que los párpados cayeran, y el cuerpo de la tortuga quedó desmadejado en el suelo del salón. Despacio, sus dos hermanos mayores dejaron de sujetarle, y Raphael se movió junto a su cuello, buscándole el pulso, listo para volver a sujetarle si era necesario. Un hilillo de saliva y sangre resbalaba por la comisura de la boca de Donatello

Cuando la tortuga de rojo asintió con un suspiro de alivio, el tenso silencio que se había adueñado de la estancia se disolvió; April rompió a llorar, apretando las manos contra la boca para intentar contener los sollozos histéricos y Michelangelo se permitió un gemido de dolor mientras tocaba con cuidado la herida de su hombro.

Splinter se arrodilló al otro lado de la tortuga inconsciente y le limpió la sangre del labio con el borde de la manga. Después, retirando las gafas de visión nocturna de su cabeza, le acarició la frente.

–¿Q-qué le has hecho? –preguntó April cuando logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para hilar más de dos palabras.

–Puntos de presión –dijo simplemente el roedor. Luego se volvió hacia su primogénito –: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mientras Leonardo explicaba lo sucedido, Raphael y Michelangelo tomaron a su hermano bajo las axilas y por las piernas y, siguiendo las indicaciones de April, le tumbaron en el sofá. La muchacha observó el proceso con el corazón encogido: nunca desde que les conocía había visto así a Donatello; los brazos y las piernas del genio, tan precisos y certeros habitualmente, colgaban ahora flojos, como las extremidades de una muñeca de trapo. Sin oír apenas la voz de Raphael preguntándole por el botiquín, señaló con un dedo distraído la dirección aproximada y se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a la cabeza del joven genio.

Le retiró con cuidado las gafas, prendiéndoselas del cuello de la blusa para no perderlas. Después, aflojó todas las cintas y correas que mantenían sus diversos aparatos electrónicos sujetos a sus brazos, sus piernas, su cintura e incluso su caparazón. No pudo quitarle la mochila, pues estaba atrapada a su espalda, pero le soltó las correas que la mantenían sujeta a sus hombros.

Por último, le quitó la máscara de tela morada, dejándole vestido sólo con los pantalones.

Despacio, como si temiese causarle más dolor, le tomó la mano izquierda y la colocó sobre su plastrón, para poder ver cómo evolucionaba; estaba hinchada y temblaba débilmente, además de que los dedos aún tenían dos uñas, pero parecía a punto de volver a la normalidad.

–Ay, Donnie… –murmuró con un gesto de tristeza, y rozó su frente con la yema de los dedos. "Menudo susto nos has dado…

…

Había algo frío apretado contra su sien. Algo frío y húmedo.

Era incómodo, así que giró un poco la cabeza y gimió.

–Shhh… –dijo una voz junto a él –. Tranquilo, Donnie…

–¿April? –murmuró, y abrió los ojos.

Tuvo que cerrarlos casi al instante, pues la luz de la mañana entraba de lleno en el piso de la reportera. Por acto reflejo, empezó a levantar la mano izquierda para cubrirse la cara, pero un pinchazo se lo impidió.

–¿Qué…? –gañó, y de pronto todo lo ocurrido volvió a él –. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo? –preguntó, sin atreverse a mirar.

April rio y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo… –se burló, sin rastro alguno de mala intención. Con cuidado, levantó su mano, sosteniéndola frente a sus ojos –. Tres dedos, ¿ves? como siempre. La hinchazón bajará dentro de poco.

Guiñó los ojos, pero sólo vio un borrón verde sostenido por otros dos borrones más pequeños, de color carne.

April también se dio cuenta:

–¡Oh, perdona! –dijo, y Donatello vio cómo la forma difusa de la joven se desenganchaba algo de la parte delantera de la blusa –. Olvidaba que aún tenía tus gafas… ya está, ¿ves? –dijo, deslizándolas de nuevo en su sitio.

Recuperada su visión, Donatello observó su mano durante unos segundos y luego murmuró:

–Mis hermanos…

–Están en el cuarto de mi anterior compañera de piso, durmiendo –le tranquilizó la joven.

–Ah… –Donatello volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró hondo. Notaba el pulso en las sienes, al mismo ritmo que en la mano izquierda –. Tengo fiebre, ¿verdad? –preguntó –. Fiebre o una migraña… no, no me duele tanto la cabeza…fiebre es más probable –aventuró.

April le acarició el dorso de la mano:

–Correcto, como siempre –sonrió –. Te ha bajado bastante, ahora sólo tienes unas pocas décimas. En unas horas estarás de pie arreglando cosas, seguro.

Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba, haciendo juego con la sonrisa de la joven.

Ésta escurrió el trapo y volvió a colocarlo sobre su frente:

–¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy, Donnie? –dijo en una irónica imitación de una de esas series para niños.

–Eh… ¿ que no se experimentan líquidos desconocidos en uno mismo? –dijo, con una media sonrisa de disculpa.

April asintió, satisfecha.

–Yo añadiría también que, en el caso de haber sido tan estúpido de hacerlo, hay que avisar a tu familia de que algo va mal –le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, un golpe que la tortuga apenas sintió –, pero me conformo con eso.

Se hizo el silencio, y entonces Donatello pudo oír el ruido de los coches en la calle, de la gente hablando y los pájaros cantando. El sol bañaba por completo un lado de su cara, cálido y agradable.

 _Si fuésemos humanos_ _podríamos despertarnos así todos los días,_ pensó.

En lugar de decir aquello en voz alta, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y murmuró, abatido:

–Soy idiota.

April frunció el ceño y le acarició la mejilla:

–No digas eso…

–Tendría que haber estudiado más la sustancia antes de hacer ninguna tontería –replicó él –. Pero es que… creí que… quiero decir, Mikey… nosotros…

Al instante las manos de April le hacían volver la vista hacia ella:

–Don, errar es humano –le dijo con un tono casi maternal –. Todo está bien ahora, no te tortures.

–No, no lo entiendes… –murmuró apesadumbrado. Se incorporó despacio, hasta quedar sentado en el sofá. Inmediatamente, la reportera tomó asiento junto a él, a su derecha –. Estaba tan… ansioso por ver si de verdad ese mutágeno podía volvernos humanos que… me salté a la torera todo el procedimiento previo. Soy idiota –repitió.

April sólo le miró, con un nudo en la garganta.

Había oído una y mil veces a Michelangelo hablar de lo que haría si fuese humano. Raphael rara vez lo hacía, pero de vez en cuando dejaba caer algún comentario que le delataba.

Cada vez que sus dos hermanos hablaban de ser humanos, Leonardo les recordaba con firmeza que ellos eran tortugas, que estaban hechos de esa forma y no podían cambiar.

Hasta el momento, April había creído que Donatello pensaba como el joven líder, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el genio sólo se había resignado a su naturaleza mutante porque no tenía arreglo.

Pero ahora sí que parecía haber una manera de cambiar lo que eran, un levísimo rastro de esperanza, una tenue promesa de que no estaban condenados a vivir como marginados el resto de sus vidas.

–Donnie… –murmuró acongojada, incapaz de decir nada más. Tomó entre las suyas la mano sana de la tortuga y apretó ligeramente. Donatello le devolvió el apretón y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–No es nada, April –murmuró.

Permanecieron en silencio. Donatello seguía observando su mano, moviéndola despacio, flexionando sus tres dedos para comprobar que, después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no había daños permanentes.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, y sin soltar la mano derecha de su amigo, April se apoyó en su hombro. Debido a lo alto que era, no tuvo que torcer prácticamente nada la cabeza. Donatello la miró con cariño.

–A veces se me olvida lo afortunados que somos –comentó.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, azul sobre marrón.

–¿Por qué?

–Por ti.

Se puso colorada y Donatello se echó a reír, contagiándola a ella cuando se le escapó el primer ronquido.

–¡Lo digo en serio! –dijo la tortuga al cabo de un rato –. Mírate, tienes tres tortugas mutantes durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados y no te has vuelto loca. Estás aquí sentada conmigo como si fuese… –no terminó la frase. Suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza –. Quiero decir, las posibilidades de conocer a alguien que no saliese gritando a llamar a los técnicos del Área 51 eran del 0'0000000000000000000000001%... y aquí estás.

April sonrió por toda respuesta.

–Sois mis mejores amigos, Donnie –respondió –. Y siempre os trataré como tales, independientemente de que seáis tortugas, seres humanos o unicornios rosas. Cualquiera que huya gritando al veros no sabe lo que se pierde.

El hombro de Donatello se estremeció ligeramente cuando éste rio suavemente, apenas sin ruido.

–Gracias –dijo y la reportera vio que los ojos marrón verdoso estaba húmedos tras las gafas.

–Gracias, ciertamente, por tus generosas palabras, April –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

–¡ _S-sensei_! –exclamó Donatello con un respingo. Liberando la mano derecha de entre las de April, se la pasó bajo las lentes con un movimiento rápido y se levantó, como un niño pillado en falta –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Cuidar de mis hijos, por supuesto. Especialmente cuando parece que algunos no son capaces de cuidar de sí mismos –replicó el roedor, y su hijo bajó los ojos, presintiendo la llegada de una bronca monumental.

Sin embargo, Splinter se dirigió primero hacia la joven reportera.

–Estamos profundamente agradecidos por tu hospitalidad, pero me temo que habremos de abusar de ella un poco más –miró hacia la ventana, por la que entraba la luz del día –. Yo puedo alcanzar las alcantarillas sin atraer miradas curiosas, pero mis hijos son demasiado grandes para ello, y también poco silenciosos.

En la habitación contigua sonó un estruendoso ronquido seguido de un golpetazo:

–¡MIKEY! –sonó la voz de Raph –. ¡Quítame el pie de la cara o te lo corto!

–¡No es culpa mía, no es culpa mía! ¡Leo me ha empujado, no te enfades Ra-¡aaaaagh!

–¿Os queréis callar los dos? ¡Intento dormir!

Splinter sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la pata a la cara con un suspiro:

–Santa paciencia… –murmuró.

A Donatello se le escapó una risilla que intentó camuflar con un acceso de tos, de forma muy poco convincente.

Su maestro le dirigió una mirada fulminante:

–No sé de qué te ríes –le regañó –. En cuanto volvamos a casa vas a ir derecho al _hashi_ por el susto que nos has dado.

Eso borró la sonrisa de la cara del genio, que se vio tentado de volver a tumbarse y fingir que la fiebre había subido.

–Me alegra que estés bien, hijo mío –dijo entonces Master Splinter, poniendo una pata en el brazo de la tortuga –. Confío en que hayas aprendido la lección.

– _Hai, sensei…_

–Bien –asintió satisfecho el roedor –. No obstante, sigues castigado. Es hora de que vuelva a la Guarida. Espero que tus hermanos y tú me sigáis tan pronto como oscurezca.

Con esto, saltó desde la ventana a la escalerilla de incendios y descendió por ella como una sombra, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Donatello reparó entonces en su equipo, amontonado en un rincón del salón y, mientras April encendía la tostadora y sacaba el pan de molde, comenzó a ponérselo de nuevo, ajustando bien las correas, comprobando que ninguno de los aparatos se había descalibrado y que nada estaba roto. Mientras tanto su cerebro, testarudo, seguía dándole vueltas al problema de la sustancia morada.

–Ni Rocksteady ni Bebop parecen estar sufriendo regresiones a su estado anterior… –dijo en voz alta, y April le miró con el ceño fruncido desde la isla de la cocina –. ¿Y si la cantidad era escasa? ¿Y si ese tal Stockman sintetizó de alguna forma la sustancia? Si hago algunos arreglos, si pruebo algún tipo de combinación química… tal vez…

–Don, basta –Raphael entró en ese momento en el salón y se sentó a la mesa con los brazos cruzados –. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ser humano si eso significa que vas a pasar más noches como la pasada.

Tras él, aparecieron Leonardo y Michelangelo. Al ver que su hermano se disponía a protestar, la tortuga de rojo continuó:

–Ya lo hemos hablado; se acabó eso de echarte mejunjes y esperar a ver qué pasa.

–Sí, tío… –añadió Michelangelo –. No más sustos como el de ayer, ¿vale?

Levantó un poco el brazo y Donatello vio entonces el apósito sujeto con esparadrapo en el hombro. Fue a abrir la boca para pedirle perdón, pero su hermano se le adelantó:

–¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte, Donnie! –dijo sonriendo –. Desde ahora, y si me queda marca, la versión oficial será que me atacó un tiburón.

–Un tiburón te habría arrancado el brazo de cuajo, Mikey –respondió Donatello, pero también sonrió.

Michelangelo cambió entonces la expresión de la cara y bajó los ojos:

–No tendría que haber repetido tanto que quería ser humano –murmuró.

Leonardo bufó y sacudió la cabeza, y Raphael puso los ojos en blanco:

–Mikey, ya lo hemos hablado. No es culpa tuya que… –empezó, pero su hermano mayor le puso una mano en el hombro.

Donatello observó la culpabilidad en los ojos de su hermano pequeño y fue hacia él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro sano

–No ha sido culpa tuya...

–Si lo es –replicó –. Tú siempre arreglas todo lo que te pido, Donnie. A lo mejor si no hubiese dicho nada…

–Mikey, haría cualquier cosa por ti, y lo sabes –le interrumpió Donatello, y luego añadió mirándole a los ojos –, Pero esto también tiene que ver conmigo. Voy a seguir investigándolo. Encontraré la forma de que podamos salir a la calle sin que nadie llame a las autoridades, os lo prometo. Te lo prometo, Mikey.

–Así se habla –gruñó Raphael dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

Leonardo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada; no iba a ser él el que rompiese las enormes sonrisas que cruzaban las caras de sus hermanos pequeños.

Los cinco se sentaron a tomarse un merecido desayuno, y durante el resto del día nadie habló de agentes mutágenos, un posible apocalipsis alienígena o de Shredder.

Donatello sabía que lo que había prometido podía no llegar a cumplirse jamás. Probablemente tuviesen que ganarse el respeto de la ciudad de Nueva York de otra forma.

Probablemente nunca lo lograran.

Pero, ¡qué demonios! Una Tortuga Ninja Mutante también tiene derecho a soñar.

¿Verdad?

 **Soy muy consciente de que la película, como la anterior, va a ser un remix de golpes, patadas, puñetazos, disparos, explosiones y chistes malos… ¡pero estoy deseando verla para reírme un rato!**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Un saludo y hasta la próxima,**

 **Drake Rhapsody**


End file.
